Tessa's Beginnings
by Wibbly-Wobbly-Witch
Summary: Hey, Tessa Williams here. So you've probably heard all about my half sister Annabeth and her friend's adventures, but I think its time some other demigods get some of the spotlight. Thats why I'm here, I was invited by one of the junior scribes at Camp Half-Blood to recount some of my adventures for you. Now lets begin.


Hey, Tessa Williams here. So you've probably heard all about my half sister Annabeth and her friend's adventures, but I think it's time some other demigods get some of the spotlight. That's why I'm here, I was invited by one of the junior scribes at Camp Half-Blood to recount some of my adventures for you. Now let's begin.

I found out I was a Half-Blood in the middle of the second titan war. You see, I lived in a foster home in Manhattan called Starlights Home for Homeless and Abandoned Children. It was one of those big houses that looked warm and inviting on the outside and most of the time you could smell supper cooking from a few doors down. The inside however was a bit run down and you couldn't go anywhere without tripping over kids. The oldest of which, besides me, was ten years old. Still, at the time it was the only home I had ever known. Anyways I was just sitting in my room reading when suddenly everything went quiet. That was odd, usually by that time of night all the kids who weren't in bed were running around and laughing while Maria, our foster mom, tried to calm them down. Curious to see what was going on I decided to make my way downstairs.

This is really weird, I thought as I made my way towards the living room, I had made it almost halfway around the house and hadn't encountered a single kid. When I rounded the corner that took me into the living room I nearly screamed. The kids were all just lying there, spread haphazardly around the room. It looked almost as if they were dead, that was ridiculous though, I could hear them breathing. so what could cause a bunch of high strung kids to fall asleep? A sugar rush maybe? No, it was too late for that. I stood there and pondered it for a moment and pondered it for a minute when I realized something. There was no outside noise either. Now that was odd, even at night Manhattan was never silent. I walked to the front door and stepped outside. My heart nearly stopped. It was as if the entire island of Manhattan to sleep.

Now at this point I was pretty much ready to collapse from shock, instead I ran up to my room and though I'm not proud to admit it, I hid. I sat in the corner nearest the balcony so that I could see if anything started happening. I didn't leave my corner for a very long time. Not even when I heard distant voices shouting something about Olympus, but I couldn't stay there forever, especially not with my stomach growling like it was. So I went downstairs and started to make something to eat.

I was about to bite into my PB&J when I saw two people ride by on a red vespa. I set down my sandwich grabbed my jacket and started to follow them.

By the time they stopped I was out of breath. I hid behind a tree and did my best to see without being seen. As they walked towards the bay at the edge of Battery Park I got my first good look at them. The girl was dressed in all black, her long blond curls pulled up into a ponytail and she had a bronze knife strapped to her arm. The boy wore an orange shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood', his jeans were torn on one knee and his wavy black hair had a streak of grey in it. I poked my head around the tree and strained to hear what they were saying. Something about breathing underwater and her not wanting anything to happen to him, then he stepped into the bay. About five minutes later the boy stepped back out of the bay, completely dry. They talked awhile longer before he did a taxicab whistle and a horse with _wings_ flew down and landed beside them. They quickly climbed on to their winged horse and then it took off. I did my best to follow them after that but it was really hard to watch them and not crash into things at the same time.

After about ten minutes I lost sight of them. I kept walking anyways. Walking always helped me think. So there I was trying to figures out what the heck was happening when out of the shadows came a giant dog with blood red eyes, razor sharp teeth and claws like knives. My first instinct was to run but somehow I knew that if I ran it would kill me. The dog hadn't seemed to have noticed me yet so I risked a step back, nothing happened. I took another step and something snapped. The dogs head whipped around and it started running towards me. I had no choice but to turn and run. I made it as far as the Duane Reade on Fifth Ave. before the dog caught up with me. I had made the mistake of stopping and turning around only to find myself pinned to the ground by a furry black wall. The dog's jaws slammed shut an inch away from my face. I screamed and turned my head certain this was it for me, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes just in time to see the dog turn into black dust and blow away as a knife clattered onto the street beside me. I stood up quickly and turned around. there were a bunch of people behind me. A few of them were wearing some kind of armour but the others were wearing the same shirt as that boy had been. A tall curly haired kid pushed through the small crowd, he looked seventeen, maybe eighteen.

" Who are you?" he demanded "and why aren't you asleep?"

I looked at the ground and took a deep breath suddenly feeling the wear of todays adventures. I looked up at the boy.

"My name is Tessa Williams" I answer my voice shaking slightly "and as for why I'm not asleep, I don't - I don't know"

they all gasped and stepped back as a blue glow lit their faces.

"Tessa" a girl near the front of the group said gently "look up"

So I did, just in time to see a glowing blue owl fade into nothing.

"Welcome to the club" said the boy from earlier, a crazy grin on his face "daughter of Athena"


End file.
